Unfinished Plans
by Mastershadow97
Summary: Wally is a joker. Artemis is the Queen of Detention. No way these two would go to the dance together. Right? Wally and Artemis try to get a dance with their crush. But will it work? Update: Fixed spelling problems


Wally opened the door to his highschool on his way home. Worst week ever.  
First off Conner beat him to asking out Megan.  
Then he failed his drivers exam.  
And lastly he was the only kid in school not to have a date to the upcoming dance.  
Even Kaldur had Raquel after his break up with Tula.  
"Wendy!" He saw his classmate in the parking lot.  
'Of course no one has asked her yet.' Her hand was in Marvin's.  
Wallys head hung.

Artemis sat in detention.  
" Artemis?" She looked up at the teacher, Dinah Prince.  
"You didn't do anything today. Why are you here?"  
She turned her head away. "I can think in here."  
Dinah smiled. "Its the dance isn't it. You don't have a date."  
She narrowed her eyes angrily. "Maybe I was wrong."  
The slim blonde got up waling to the door.

She started walking down the street.  
Wally had forgotten his homework and started coming back.  
His shoulder bumped into Artemis'. "Watch it Kid."  
"Sorry. Tigeress." Wally stuck his tounge out in annoyance.  
Artemis shook her head and kept walking.  
'Like they'll ever get a date to the dance.' The two thought in unison  
They're eyes widened and they turned around.  
"Do you have a date?"  
"Jinx." Wally said before she had a chance.  
"We're the only two who don't."  
"So we go together."  
Artemis nodded. "But only cuz we have to.  
I thought Conner was going to ask me."  
Wally smiled. "Well I was gonna ask Megan."  
The two grinned with a spark in their eyes.  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
Artemis nodded. "We go as a couple and then split them up and get the one we want."  
Wally smirked. "I love the way you think."  
She blushed. "But we can't do it on the first dance."  
"Course not. Too suspicious." Wally agreed.  
"So Two dances with each other."  
The two blushed. "Uh sure."  
"See you then."

The next day Wally was in his Tux.  
He knocked on the Apartment door.  
It opened to reveal Artemis in a green dress.  
It fit perfectly. He blushed.  
"So how do I look?"  
"Great! I mean perfect."  
"Shut up."  
Wally nodded. "Ready?"

The two arrived at the school in a few minutes.  
Conner and Megan were over by the punch stand.  
Richard and Zatanna walked up to Wally and Artemis.  
"No way dude! You asked out the schools most notorious  
girl?" Zee smiled kissing Richard on the cheek. "Told ya!"  
"Ok so you were right. See you two on the floor."  
Wally looked around the room. Couples were kissing, talking, and holding hands.  
He looked down at Artemis' hand. He grabbed it.  
Artemis pulled away. "What was that?"  
"Well we look weird. If Conner figures out we're not a couple he'll make sure Megan  
doesn't go with me and that means no dance with him."  
Artemis flushed. "So that means I should put my hand around your waist?"  
She put her hand around him. Wally smirked. "Maybe." He put his hand on her waist too.

The first dance started after a boring speech by class president Kaldur.  
Artemis pulled Wally onto the floor. Wally put his hands in the front of him and started doing some moves.  
Artemis was dancing differently. Using her capable body to stretch and spin around him.  
The dance ended soon. Wally went over to the Punch stand. "Fast metabolism" he had told Artemis.  
He had to think. Megan had been his crush since she moved to town. Conner was a bully on the outside  
but on the inside he was sweet and kind. The two deserved each other. She brought out his good side.  
And Artemis. She was...amazing.

Artemis had gone to a seat on the edge of the room. Zatanna sat next to her.  
"Whats wrong?" She looked down. "I came with Wally cuz he was my only choice.  
But now." "You got a crush." Zee exclaimed "Quiet down!" "Oh come on no one is going to hear me over this music.  
So you gonna tell him?" "NO!" "Ok scream like that and they will hear you." "Sorry." Wally walked up with some punch.  
Zatanna smiled. "I think I'll leave you two." Wally handed her the cup. "So how are we gonna get the two apart? Not like you have cupids arrows."  
Artemis bit her bottom lip. "Well we could go in acting like a couple then you tap her shoulder and I'll do a move on Conner."  
She despised the plan now. Conner was a hunk. What she thought she wanted. Now she could tell it wasn't.  
Wally frowned. "Maybe in a little. I think Conner is suspicious." Artemis grabbed Wally's arm and the two danced for awhile.

Near the end the couple walked out into the hallway. Garth and Tula were making out by the lockers.  
"Ok so the plan is to make them think we're doing that." She pointed at the couples. Wally raised his hand "They won't think we're like that. Its like they don't breathe air."  
"Yeah well make them think we're doing something LIKE that."  
The two looked around the room. "So what do we actually do?"  
Artemis blushed. "Have...you ever kissed a girl before?"  
Wally blushed. "No." Artemis leaned in. entangling her lips in his.  
"Thats for getting me close to my dream guy." For a moment the two were silent.  
"Thanks." Wally shook off the shock. "But they're playing the last dance now.  
Well then we can't miss it can we?" "But what about dancing with Conner?"  
"Maybe next year." Artemis held onto his hand and the couple walked back to the group.

-  
Ok so before some of you start ranting and saying. "Wow you're no fan."  
They don't live in the same city.  
This takes place in a world similar to our own.  
No super powers no atlanteans. No aliens.  
Everyone in this story is human. Conner is really 16.  
Get it through your head! Now that thats over thanks for reading.  
Please leave a response! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.  
This is my first one shot and complete story on here. So hope it fares well.  
Also check out my What If story. Or any of the others.

If you noticed the subtle inside jokes then congrats!

If not go back through and try to find them!

Can't find them. PM me.

Update: Got spellcheck back! Went in and re-edited the problems!


End file.
